Is It a Sunny or Rainy Day?
by KaireanAlbarea
Summary: Request fic. Dagger looks at Beast but what he doesn't know is that someone looks at him, but who?


This is an OCxCanon fanfic by me, **AmberVantas69** from _deviantart_ commissioned me and this is the final result :)

 _**OKAY I know it's sudden. Don't tell me what I already know, PLZ._

* * *

"Hah! Told you I won't miss!" A blond haired boy exclaimed as he made a triumphant face at Joker, who was checking on his skills. "Haha~ I never doubted it. I just want to make sure that you're in your best condition at our show later on." The blond boy just smiled back at him and walked towards the big circular target to get his knives. Joker left him and went to Beast, who was petting Betty at the moment.

"I… will never miss…" Dagger threw one knife at the target before he spoke. His eyes were glaring but later changed back to his usual bright expression. Little did he know that a brunette was watching him from afar. "Dagger…"

As Dagger went back to his tent, he heard Joker and Beast talking to each other. "So, Joker… What's the plan?" The blond boy did his best to hide as to prevent him from being seen. "As usual, we have to get as much children as possible…"

Dagger's head was down as he heard those words. He wasn't the person to just abduct children but he has to. After what their Father did for them, he had to repay him.

He turned his back and went to the tent where they usually eat. Upon entering, he saw all of his friends who were with him during his younger days. "Hi guys! Thanks for the hard work today!" Dagger said with his usual smile plastered on his face. He waved at them and sat beside Jumbo. "How was practice?"

"It was good. We were able to do our routine!" Wendy replied as Peter nodded happily. Jumbo nodded in agreement with the two kids and Dagger found himself smiling. What he did not realize was that, he sat between Jumbo AND a brunette with lavender eyes. He noticed her then greeted her. "Hey Spazzy! How about you? How was your fortune-telling?"

"Huh? Oh, it was good! I read everyone's fortune and it seems that everyone will have a nice day today!" She smiled at Dagger but she was certainly nervous. She got used to hiding her panicked face from Dagger but she admitted to herself that he talking to her on a whim got her off guard.

"Nice! Now I'm all fired up! I'll just grab a bite and I'll practice again!" He stood up and took a loaf of bread and took a bite. He ran outside with the bread still in his mouth. "That Dagger, he's always cheerful." Jumbo stated as his eyes followed the blond boy who left the tent. Spazzy giggled a bit as she continued eating her meal.

As Dagger approached the show area, he saw Beast training while Joker supervised. He stopped from going any further and listened to their conversation.

"You know, Joker… you've been a great leader to us… and-" Beast was cut short as Joker interrupted her. "Beast, please focus." Joker was a bit serious and seemed as if something bad happened.

All of the sudden, Beast laid her lips on Joker's, much to Dagger's disappointment. He ran away from the scene with tears on his eyes and proceeded to his room where he cried until he fell asleep.

"It wasn't a good day…"

Days passed and finally it was the day for their performance. A lot of people went to the show and sat down as Joker started to introduce all of the performers in the middle.

"..and we have Dagger, our resident knife thrower!"

Confetti started to surround the area as the cheers and applause of the spectators filled the place with laughter. They all did their usual roles to entertain the guest and their shouts were never-ending that you would get deaf from the loudness.

After the show, all of the performers went straight to their tents to rest since they were all so tired from performing. Joker left immediately, saying he had some matters to attend to. Just as they were relaxing, the rain started to pour down. It became a depressing moment since it was chilly and you can't do anything outside.

"Why did it have to rain…" Spazzy said as she was looking at her tarot cards indicating that it would indeed, rain. Since she's a bit depressed due to the weather, she decided to see how Dagger was doing. She packed her things, went to her room to put down her tools and went straight to Dagger's room. She peaked and saw Dagger lying prone on his bed, juggling a knife.

Upon noticing someone's presence staring at him, the blond boy directed his attention to the brunette who was peaking by the entrance. "Oh! Hey Spazzy! Come in!" He gestured for her to come in and she did.

"Thanks!" Without hesitation, the girl went inside cheerfully and sat at a chair just near a corner. "So, what are you doing right now?"

"Oh nothing… Just chilling…" He wanted to sound happy but his bored tone dominated. "You want to do something?" Dagger sat on his bed and looked at Spazzy with a smile. The girl blushed, smiled and nodded.

The two were walking outside, not minding the rain as they wouldn't want bringing an umbrella with them. "Oh yeah, I just know you as Spazzy… Can I know more about you? I want to know a lot about people who joined us."

Spazzy was surprised when Dagger dropped a questioned at her. She was caught off guard… again. "Uhm, Okay…" Still a bit embarrassed, she answered him back as happy as possible; she didn't want to bore him after all.

"My real name is Alexandria Lovells, 18 years old. I love what I do, which would be fortune-telling and such…" She stopped, looking at the blond, to check if he was still interested.

"Oh~ Alexandria… that's a nice name…" Dagger answered her, keeping the conversation going. As she was about to add some things to what she said, she suddenly slipped on a puddle and fell.

It was all too sudden but when she opened her eyes, she saw Dagger above her. "Are you okay!?" Dagger asked as he looked at her worriedly. "Ye-yeah…" The brunette was blushing real hard and was almost speechless. Dagger became speechless as he stared at her figure. Her wet brown hair was shining, her lavender eyes full of emotion, and her petite body like porcelain. The boy never knew how attractive she was. Spazzy was shocked to suddenly be kissed by Dagger. His warm lips touched her shivering lips as both of them immerse themselves with each other.

Dagger stopped and whispered under his breath. "I never knew… that you look so good…" He kissed her again as he closed his eyes.

After a while, the two were just sitting on the ground, still feeling awkward about what happened between them. Spazzy decided to break the silence. "So, Dagger… Do you-?"

Dagger cut off Spazzy and replied. "Well… I would like to see how far we could go… but… I do like you. You're cheery like me and you're very beautiful… The question is… What do you think of me?"

Spazzy was caught off guard again. "Huh…? Of course I do~!" She answered with a simple smile, hoping that Dagger wouldn't feel too awkward with her sudden confession.

"That's good! Let's go back. We're going to get a cold if we stay here for too long." Dagger stood up and offered his hand to her. "You ready?"

She took his hand and stood up. They held hands as they went back to the tents.


End file.
